TestingTesting123
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: Hook creates a new experiment, but Starscream is the only mech who comes under the specifications for a test subject. Things go wrong, and Starscream looses the one thing he holds dear.. SLIGHT MEGATRONxSTARSCREAM, SKYWARPxTC SKWARPxSTARSCREAM.
1. Chapter 1

**"TestingTesting123."  
**_Transformers Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **TestingTesting123: Chapter One.  
**Beta: **None. Sometimes Emi C:  
**Warnings: **Depressing scenes in later chapters, Scream being mysterious, etc. Nothing to srs yet.  
**AN: **This is a long fic I cut up. Should have been for a theme list, but I changed my mind. I'm still working on the very last chapter though. I hope you enjoy! Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Transformers and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

"What is it, Hook? I'm busy."

Hook dimmed his optics at his leader's tone and pushed a burst of air from his vents in annoyance. He settled his irritation and stepped into the Main Bridge. Megatron sat at his throne, Starscream standing resolutely by his side, close to a surveillance panel, as always. The two other seekers stood a little behind him, watching the outside of the ship, and countless other Decepticons sat at monitors, watching stats flicker and increase and decrease in quick succession.

"I completed an upgrade!" Hook informed Megatron as he moved through the hall quickly, holding a processor chip high in the air. "It needs some final configures, but at the finalized stage it should improve agility, speed, defence and strength by at least 70%, if not more!"

Working for just less than a meta- cycle on any form of upgrades or improvements for the Decepticons had been a harsh trial indeed. The least his leader could do was to show him a little time. The Doctor never so much as asked Megatron for even a klik of his time...

Megatron nodded, beckoning to Hook that he would listen, and the Doctor sidled before him, handing the chip to Starscream, then to Megatron.

"What will your final tests entail?" Megatron asked, looking over the chip carefully.

"Well, I would need to make sure it does not malfunction once inside the form, then I would need classifications of previous strengths to compare with the strengths once upgraded. Then I would need to mass-produce, and The Lord could decide if the whole fleet receives the chip, or whether it be a select few." Hook took the chip back from Megatron once he was through with looking and held it carefully, as though it were an artistic masterpiece.

"So you would need a test-subject?" Starscream questioned, looking at Hook in a quizzical way. By this time, Skywarp and Thundercracker had made their way over to the three other 'Cons, and were looking on, interested.

"I would indeed. The means of getting one such subject may be complex, however." Hook replied, looking at the chip sadly. "The candidate would have to be of well strength, able to focus easily and quickly, and also be able to explain their experience while under a great deal of stress and pressure."

"And would this procedure be painful?" Starscream pressed again.

"It should not be so, no. There should only be a slight throb of the spark." Hook said, facial plates beaming with pride as he said this.

"But who'd be willing enough to let you tamper with their connections," Thundercracker voiced, putting a protective hand over his own spark chamber and wincing slightly at the thought.

"Maybe we could capture an Autobot!" Skywarp suggested, optics gleaming with excitement as even his cyan brother agreed.

"No," Starscream said, dismissing the idea quickly. "If we took an Autobot hostage, Prime would get suspicious. Also, the enemy would never give Hook the proper details he needs during an experiment..."

Skywarp and Thundercracker both physically dropped with disappointment, but Megatron smiled, seeming proud of his SIC's intelligent thinking. Starscream did not notice. His optics were lowered, his circuits obviously sparking as he thought so hard.

"I would be willing to be your test-subject." He said finally.

Both the remaining seekers stared, absolutely stunned at their brother, and immediately began loudly disagreeing, asking Starscream if his circuit was wired in properly or not. Megatron's optics had widened a little, but he said nothing. He looked at Starscream calmly, trying to understand the seekers aim by doing this, but Starscream met Megatron's gaze and stared back defiantly, his gaze telling the warlord nothing. Megatron sighed and tore his optics away from Starscream to fix them on Hook.

"Would Starscream be ideal?" he asked slowly. Hook looked at the seeker and frowned.

"Yes, he would. But, Starscream... You realise this procedure is merely an experiment. There is no certainty about what the after-effects, if any, may be. There is no telling how it will affect you. We should really use a form with a smaller part to the throne..." Hook said, casting an angry look at Soundwave who's back was turned upon him.

"I wish to help," Starscream said. "Besides, if you can find a mech with as strong focus as me, then I will hold you back no further in choosing him over me."

Hook sighed and looked at the chip. Starscream was right. There was no other mech on the ship that had the capacity of concentration and precision that Starscream had. Megatron watched Starscream's defiant expression. He seemed set upon being the test-subject. The reason for this, Megatron couldn't quite decipher. Hook looked to Megatron, almost pleadingly.

"Your approval is required, My Lord..." Hook said, hoping against hope the Gladiator would refuse to give his SIC the role.

"If Starscream is the only option, and he wishes to do this, then he may," Megatron said, eyes never leaving Starscream's face. Starscream glanced at his leader, but no smile of thanks was given to him. A mere defiant look, before the seeker left for his quarters, followed by his two brothers.

"-Scream, you can't be serious!" Skywarp protested loudly when the three were soundly in their quarters. "You could seriously malfunction!"

"Not to mention you could offline permanently, you know! Hook's experiments do go wrong sometimes. He might be a genius, but even geniuses make mistakes not and again!" Thundercracker voiced. Starscream growled irritably through his warped vocalizer and turned his back on the two to stretch out his wings as far as they would shift.

"Starscream, you complete the trine!" Skywarp said, moving over to his brother and touching his shoulder. Starscream nudged the hand off and span around on his heel to glare in Skywarp's face.

"'Warp. Stop trying to make me change my mind. TC too. I want to do this." He said warningly, optics flaring dangerously.

"But why?!" Skywarp demanded like a small child.

"Why not?!" Starscream yelled back, fans spinning quickly. "Why do you care so much?!"

"He cares because both of us need you, Star!" Thundercracker growled, stepping in between the two. Starscream opened his mouth to retaliate, but then caught sight of Skywarp's face. He looked.. _scared_. Thundercracker held an arm out, creating a barrier between Skywarp and Starscream, as though he was afraid the cherry seeker was going to strike the other. Starscream sighed slowly, feeling almost guilty.

"I know," he said slowly. "I just need to do this." He said, looking up finally.

"Sure," Thundercracker replied acidly. "Don't you have some training with Hook to complete?" he asked, turning his back on his brother and looking to Skywarp. Starscream paused, then left silently.

**TO BE CONTINUED--**


	2. Chapter 2

**"TestingTesting123."  
**_Transformers Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **TestingTesting123: Chapter Two.  
**Beta: **None. Sometimes Emi C:  
**Warnings: **Scream in pain. Skywarp upset. Hinted WarpxTC. Angst, and more later on.  
**AN: **This is a long fic I cut up. Should have been for a theme list, but I changed my mind. I'm still working on the very last chapter though. I hope you enjoy! Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Transformers and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

"Are you prepared, Starscream?"

"As much as I'll ever be." The seeker replied, flexing his servos. He was fastened securely to the table by stasis cuffs on both his wrists and ankles. All Starscream could see in his position was the secure chamber, glass window winking at him as it reflected the lights of Hook's instruments. Inside stood Skywarp and Thundercracker, beside Megatron who seemed a little un-nerved but managed to mask it well. Starscream's vents, however, failed to mask his nervousness and Hook, it seemed, noticed this. He placed down his tool and looked at Starscream.

"This is your last chance, Starscream... If you want to leave, now would be the time to do so. Once the chip is in, we cannot stop until the final test is complete." He said.

"No. I need to do this." Starscream replied, crunching his throat wires a little.

"Very Well..." Hook sighed, picking up his tool once more and opening Starscream's spark chamber. The glow from the Seekers life-source enveloped Hook's facial plates in a warm gold glow as the spark throbbed, pleased with the breeze it was receiving.  
"How long will it take?" he asked as he watched Hook delve the tool into the wiring around his spark. A large section opened into Starscream's main power board and Hook returned to his medical table to retrieve the chip from the plate.

"It will be over before you know it. Just keep yourself focused on how your wires feel, what happens to your spark and if you are put through any pain." Hook said soothingly. When Starscream nodded, Hook paused to look at his face. "Your brothers are hoping for you." he said quietly so the pair would not hear through the med-room comm. link.

"They are wasting it. I shall be fine." Starscream said loudly so he was sure they would hear. Skywarp frowned a little, optics dimming in worry.

"Then let me prove you correct," Hook said, placing the chip between the tongs of a pair of tweezers. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Starscream repeated with the tiniest of smiles flickering across his facial plates. Hook smiled back gently, then pushed the chip into the awaiting port.

--

Starscream's systems closed in around the chip, and his spark chamber closed. Starscream looked on expectantly as Hook tapped details into the database at his side calmly. His spark throbbed a little, identifying the chip and what it was for. The wires running along the length of his wings tingled a little, but no pain or serious action.

"Nothing's happening. So he's safe?" Skywarp mumbled slowly to himself, pressing his facial plates to the glass of the containment chamber. "But why is he held down with stasis cuffs?"

"In case of malfunction," Megatron answered gravely. "Hook has no idea what Starscream could be capable of when under the influence of that chip."

"But a malfunction is unlikely, 'Warp." Thundercracker said, resisting the great urge to glare at their leader for being so brash. Skywarp was scared, and Megatron knew it. The least he could do would be to silence himself. Then again, Megatron hardly ever did the right thing when it came to others' feelings.

"Any pain, Starscream?" Hook questioned after the first test had completed.

"None," Starscream answered shortly, moving his servos a little once more. Hook nodded and tapped more information into the database.

"Your strength is up 40% so far. Speed normal, agility normal. Eyesight improved 10% and increasing." Hook informed. Starscream looked around saw that indeed his eyesight was much sharper. He could see further than before, even with his precision sighting due to his skill as a seeker. Hook ran a scan across Starscream's closed spark chamber and recorded the findings.

"Initiating the second test in t-minus five seconds," Hook announced as he flicked a final switch.

Starscream's spark throbbed in warning. Curious.. Starscream paused, optics brightening and he wondered if perhaps he had imagined it until it throbbed again, more violently. Worry struck him and he looked up, about to inform the doctor of the feeling until a rip of shuddering pain reverberated through his systems. Starscream threw his head back, crashing into the surface of the repair berth as his vocal processor tore with a loud yell of pain. His servos balled into fists and his back was forced into a painful arch as jolts of electricity coursed through his body quickly. 100V turned to 500V, then 500V to 1000V. With each increase, Starscream writhed and shrieked in pain. His optics intensified in brightness with each surge. Starscream felt as though every one of his wires were being clipped slowly. Each of his connections seared massively, sending Starscream into a whirling hole of pure agony. His back arched, wings straining madly as he worked in furious exertion against the bindings on his wrists. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to get off the berth; go anywhere as long as he was away from this room.

"Stop it! Hook! Do something!" Skywarp bawled, his servos hammering madly against the glass in desperation. Seeing his brother screeching in such pain was heartbreaking for him. The Doctor was typing madly into the systems to shut the chip down, but his efforts had no effect. He moved toward Starscream in attempts to calm him by putting a servo on the seekers leg, but the alloy was weak and dinted quickly. The paint broke away and Starscream howled even further.

"I can't!" Hook yelled back over Starscream's cries. "I would need to access Starscream's mainframe and his spark, but his alloys have been weakened! Getting close to him would mean touching him and causing him more pain! Also as he moves, I can't get anywhere close to his chamber!"

Skywarp screamed loudly, whining Starscream's name as the electrical current of over 3000V coursed through Starscream's wires. One more shift, and it would be enough to kill a human being. Smoke was beginning to billow from Starscream's chest as his screams became much longer and frequent. His servos were now open claws, retracting and scraping at thin air for something to hold onto, something to clutch...

Megatron's vents cut a little as he watched the smoke surround Starscream completely. Now it was his turn to bang his balled fist on the glass.

"Hook! Shut the main core down NOW!" he roared, almost knocking Skywarp and Thundercracker off their feet. Skywarp sunk to the floor, optics brimming the edge of the window to watch Starscream. The dark seeker still muttered his brother's name frantically as Thundercracker knelt beside him to comfort him.

"I can't keep him still!" Hook said, attempting to move around the other side of the seeker, but still finding it no easier. Megatron growled and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He threw a well-aimed punch straight at the dead-locked door, but merely dinted it, and so aimed his fusion cannon at it instead. He pushed his way through the fizzling blast-hole and looked at Hook, who returned the look hopelessly. Megatron pushed past the doctor and over to the repair berth. Starscream was still thrashing madly and screaming inaudibly, his cyan servos . He onlined a single optic half-way and looked at the warlord.

"St-.. Make it st-stop, Megatr... Please!" he whined through growls of pain. "Please! Stop!" Megatron nodded, and placed a large hand on Starscream's shoulder. The alloy dinted and hissed under the touch, but Megatron ignored it and quickly unclipped the seekers spark Chamber. The minute he did, Hook used the tweezers once more to hastily remove the chip. The sparks and smoke emitting from Starscream's body frazzled a little, but eventually died, and the seeker discontinued his writing to lie completely still.

"Starscream!" Skywarp screamed, almost overpowering his vocal processor. Tears began to seep from his optics as he looked at the slumped over body of the first seeker.

"Skywarp. Calm down. He isn't dead," Megatron said, closing the cherry flyer's spark chamber slowly and looking to his face, then to the large dint in his shoulder, the metal paint-stripped and twisted.

"He isn't?" Skywarp asked, moving out of the blast-hole Megatron had created previously, closely followed by Thundercracker.

"No," Hook answered, observing Starscream's alloys. "His systems have automated into emergency recharge. But his alloy strength has become stable, so I will be able to repair him."

"Then do so, and don't delay. Destroy that chip as soon as possible." Megatron ordered. Skywarp attempted to move forward to touch his brother, but Thundercracker held him back.

"Warp, he's fragile." Thundercracker said in response to Skywarp's accusatory glare at being held back. Skywarp took a final glance at his brother before allowing himself to be led out, Thundercracker's arm over his shoulder.

**TO BE CONTINUED--**


	3. Chapter 3

**"TestingTesting123."  
**_Transformers Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **TestingTesting123: Chapter Three.  
**Beta: **None. Sometimes Emi C:  
**Warnings: **Oh-ho. Depressingness. Funfun. More depressingness soon. Suppose it could be Skywarp/Scream or Skywarp/TC in this chapter. Megatron in the next chapter.  
**AN: **Final chapter is the next one. Then this fic is in the dust. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm really really thankful for it C: I hope you enjoy! Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Transformers and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

"Starscream, can I come in?"

The room was dark, and the moment Skywarp spoke, clinks of metal against metal sounded as Starscream fumbled around search for the main lighting core. He blindly powered it up and stood back before his brother. The light was still dim and Skywarp had to intensify the power of his optics slightly to allow him to locate Starscream properly. Skywarp ran at his brother, looping his arms over Starscream's shoulders, across the top of his wings and locked around his back.

"Starscream..." Skywarp said, smiling with relief as he felt the warm glow of his brother's spark against his own. Starscream didn't shift even a nanometre against the other seeker. His optics fixed on the door through which Skywarp had just entered, not moving in the slightest. Skywarp pulled back from his brother and looked at him closely.

"You aren't pushing me away, Star..." Skywarp said, backing from Starscream none the less in case his affection irritated his tired components. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, with a straight back and a small salute. Then, a pause while Skywarp watched Starscream's face. The ever-so-still optics flickered shortly to Skywarp's face, then back to the door once more.

".. Starscream, what's wrong? Surely you should be happy..." Skywarp said, putting a concerned servo on Starscream's arm, just a little from his null ray. Starscream moved away from the touch and looked fully at his brother, optics slightly narrowed.

"Happy?" Starscream snarled, glaring at his brother as though he had just insulted the very being of Starscream. "And just why, exactly should I be _HAPPY_?" he demanded loudly. Skywarp backed away slightly, staring at the cherry seeker with those terrified eyes again.

".. Star, you're _alive_!" You could have been dead! By now you would have been melted down into scrap parts!" Skywarp stressed, then pointed to Starscream's spark chamber. "You still have a spark, I can still feel you! Nothing has changed!" he cried, moving close to his brother again.

"Barely!" Starscream barked, pushing the younger seeker backwards toward the doorway. Starscream's optics flared as he watched Skywarp falter and almost trip with the surprise of being pushed backward with such force. "Skywarp, everything has changed! Now leave me!"

"No! I won't!" Skywarp yelled back, equally as irritated by now. "You always close us out. Thundercracker and I are your **brothers**, Starscream! We care about you! But you always block us out! You never tell us any of your problems; you keep them bottled up inside and they steadily send you insane!"

"I am content with the way I deal with my problems!" Starscream said quietly, refraining from shouting anymore. Skywarp allowed his fans a while to cool his systems, in which time he straightened and looked down, almost ashamed with how he had treated his sibling.

"Perhaps, but... you upset Thundercracker and I. If you could only tell us what troubles you, we would be able to help..." Skywarp said, resorting back to his typical tentative tone. Starscream spun on his heel to look at his brother once more. Skywarp flinched slightly, thinking that Starscream was about to lash out once more, but when Starscream did nothing but look at him, he softened. The SIC's optics were travelling over Skywarp's wings slowly, almost longingly.

"Can you replace something so sensitive, so delicate, and so very useful to a seekers life once the very element of the thing has been destroyed?" Starscream asked, and Skywarp's mouth gaped as he searched for an answer, for any indication to what Starscream was talking about.

"Do not think on it, 'Warp." Starscream said finally, pushing past his brother and out of the door. "I must return to the repair bay."

Sometime later, the door to the very same quarters opened once more. The quarters were now bathed in bright artificial light, each of the light panels fully functioning, opposite to when Starscream purposely turned them to the lowest setting possible to keep his sore optics from any further pain. Sat upon the berth were Skywarp and Thundercracker, the younger seeker curled against the other, frowning, and the older stroking his wings in comfort. Both looked up as the door opened and Hook stepped his way slowly through.

"What is it? Is he alright?" Skywarp asked as he stood quickly. Thundercracker followed close at his side like a protective shadow.

"He wants to speak to you..." Hook said solemnly. Skywarp threw a confused glance at his brother and then looked quickly back to Hook.

"But is he alright?"

"Skywarp, please. He wishes to speak to you, please do not keep him waiting." Hook answered as though each word cost him a great deal.

"Hook! Answer my q-"

"'Warp," Thundercracker interrupted, putting his servo on his brother's shoulder. "Starscream wants to see us. We're wasting time."

Skywarp took a final moment to look in an accusatory way toward the doctor, almost as though he had withheld information that rightfully belonged to Skywarp from him. He then looked down once more, allowed himself to be pulled in to Thundercracker and proceeded to follow Hook back to the repair bay.

Once there, they were introduced to a gloomy room and Skywarp felt an unsteady feeling of nervousness at being introduced to his brother in darkness for the second time that day.

"Starscream, your brothers are here, as you wished." Hook said slowly. The noise of Starscream's twisted vocalizer letting out a low sigh slid through the dark and Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at each other slowly.

"Do you wish me to leave you three alone?" Hook asked the darkness, his optics downcast.

"Yes," Starscream answered quickly. Hook nodded to the other two, placing a supportive hand on Skywarp's arm before leaving the room.

A stifled silence spiralled hazily for a few moments, till Thundercracker spoke.

"Starscream, shouldn't we have some light in here? Your optics won't be as fragile by now."

"They aren't." Starscream confirmed quickly.

"Then can I switch the lights on?" he asked again, slightly quizzical as to why Starscream was being so secretive about what was going on, why he had needed to see them so desperately.

"I suggest you brace yourself if you do so," Starscream answered simply. Thundercracker looked at Skywarp, or more what he could see of Skywarp, and frowned. Skywarp searched in the blackness for any sign of Starscream's optics, but could retrieve none. It seemed that the Seeker had offlined them, or was looking away from the two. Skywarp nodded back to his brother and the cyan flyer onlined the main systems.

The lights took a while to fully flicker on till the whole panel was ignited, but as they began; Skywarp squinted a little and saw his brother. He was facing them now, optics onlined and looking at them miserably. He sat upon the repair berth, beside two panels of metal.

At first, either of his brothers noticed nothing the matter with him. His alloys were smooth, shining and clean, free of dints and completely re-painted. His optics were once again glinting and sharp, as were his face-plates, and his spark chamber looked brand-new.

Skywarp noticed it first.

His brother was complete, aside from the missing wings on his back. The two panels of metal beside him were white, rounded with a thin line of red about the outside. Now, the two seekers noticed that, even thought Starscream's alloys and whole body seemed to be at full-form, Starscream himself did not look so. He was slumped forward, looking at the ground as the two beheld him. The wings at his side had lost almost the entirety of their colour by now, and so had Starscream's face. He looked ill, like he hadn't recharged for cycles. Tears began to fall, once again, from Skywarp's eyes as he stared at his brother's wings lying so painfully far away from their owner's back. Starscream looked up, observed both his sibling's faces and stood. He immediately opened his arms toward them, and Skywarp ran forward, pelting himself at Starscream. The cherry seeker wrapped both arms around the darker one, servos resting on his wings, stroking them soothingly as the owner sobbed into his chassis.

"'Warp..." Starscream cooed as best he could manage, tightening his grip around the other. Skywarp simply continued to cry, his servos clutching onto the casing across Starscream's cockpit.

"Please, don't." The SIC shushed, pushing Skywarp away a little to look straight at him, face to face. He wiped the tears with a single sky-blue servo, then looked to Thundercracker. The middle seeker was standing stock still, either unable to move or simply not wishing to accept what had happened. He shook his head, and looked at Skywarp.

"You look ill," Thundercracker said, aiming at Starscream but not looking at either of them. "I'll go and get some energon cubes." He said before hurrying away.

Starscream sighed, wincing slightly as he backed onto the repair berth and sat straight. Skywarp watched him, willing himself not to tear up again. He stood in silence for a minute, refusing to even so much as look at the two panels that had once been Starscream's wings.

"I suppose it's not all that bad," Skywarp said timidly.

"I will never fly again." Starscream retaliated, watching Skywarp closely. Skywarp stopped and looked back at his brother, almost unable to come to terms with it.

"But, at least you are alive..."

"Your logic is all the same," Starscream commented lowly. "You have told me that being alive is a good thing twice today, and my answer is the same. I am _barely _alive, Skywarp! You may be able to feel my spark, you may be able to talk to me, but what do I have left other than you and Thundercracker? I have nothing. I have lost my job; I will lose my position, my status, and my reputation. I will no longer be able to do the only thing that I am the best at! There is no hope for me becoming Lord of the Decepticons any longer! I will be no more than a dirt-kissing intelligence droid! I will be useless, I will be unhappy and I will be much better offline!" Starscream shrieked, getting louder and more distraught with each word. Skywarp listened, but was not afraid. He watched his brother silently, watching how each of his limbs twitched with pent up frustration.

"Star," Skywarp said silently, putting his forehead to Starscream's. "I can't replace anything so sensitive, or delicate or so necessary to a seekers life if the element of the thing has been destroyed..." he answered slowly. "All I can do is be your brother, and do all I can for you."

Starscream left a silence to think about Skywarp's words, then spoke.

"Could you do one thing for me?" he asked, pushing Skywarp backward via his spark chamber, but his touch was gentle.

"Anything." Skywarp answered, nodding. Starscream stood from the berth, beside his brother and looked straight into his optics.

"Could you kill me?"

Skywarp took a step backward, staring at his brother incredulously. He found himself wishing that his sound receptors were malfunctioning. Starscream was looking at him so directly that he could never take his request as a joke...

"Kill you..." Skywarp repeated slowly, as if confirming what Starscream had just said to be truth. Starscream nodded gravely, and moved closer to his brother, pleading servos gripping his arm.

"Skywarp, please. I'm in so much pain. Every movement causes my spark immense strain... My connections ache from lack of flying, but I never will again. The circuits connecting my wings to my mainframe were obliterated when the chip was removed before the final test was complete." Starscream said, looking into Skywarp's optics desperately. "Sky, I can't do my job, I'm worth nothing. Please, you have to help me. I can't go on being useless..."

"Useless?" Skywarp repeated, this time pulling away from Starscream himself. He looked at his brother disapprovingly. "To me and Thundercracker, you're the rock, Starscream. You tell us how to improve, you tell us our faults, you tell us our weaknesses and you keep us together. You're our brother, you're our trine leader, but you're a fighter more than that. The Starscream I know, my brother, wouldn't give up on his life so easily. He wouldn't let himself be taken over by this, by anything!"

"But this isn't just anything! This is my entire life! Without the ability to fly, I'm nothing! I'm no longer a seeker. I can't be Second In Command, and... I can't be your brother. I no longer have the right, or the skills." Starscream implored, hanging from his brother. Skywarp threw him off again and turned to leave Starscream.

"Starscream, no matter what happens to you, your spark is still bonded with my own and with Thundercracker's. No matter what, you are still our brother, and our leader. Title or no title. We will follow you." He turned his head once, looking into the Cherry seeker's optics. "Whatever you choose to do, Thundercracker and I stand by you, support you and will appreciate your decisions. But I will not be the one to carry them out. I hope you can understand that."

Skywarp left the room, leaving Starscream with only his aching spark and two sheets of white metal for company.

**TO BE CONTINUED---**


	4. Chapter 4

**"TestingTesting123."  
**_Transformers Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **TestingTesting123: Chapter Four - Final.  
**Beta: **None. Sometimes Emi C:  
**Warnings: **Death. :U  
**AN: **Final chapter. I really don't like this story. I hope you enjoy! Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Transformers and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

Megatron observed his second with a steely expression as he stepped inside. Starscream looked at the other, not as he usually would; but with a defeated air, almost as if he hadn't the energy to argue, complain, or even insult the warlord, and he hadn't. His spinal cord was aching horribly, and strained more-so each time he shifted his weight.

The seeker crossed the empty hall, over to where Megatron sat in his throne, and stayed before the foot of the humongous chair. He didn't move over to the left of the throne as he would have usually done. He stayed resolutely before Megatron, head dipped toward the floor. He looked up only after a few moments of the continuing silence, and saw the Lord looking angrily at the empty space over Starscream's shoulders.

"So you see the rumours are correct," Starscream said quietly. His grating voice, somewhat softer now, was filled with hopelessness and regret that, had it been a typical situation, Starscream would have hidden from his leader. Megatron seemed to notice the emotion he was graced with also, as he sat forward a little, narrowing his optics as he surveyed his SIC.

"I had no doubts that they were anything other than fact," Megatron answered slowly. "Hook informed me the moment he left you alone with your trine..." The warlord informed, and Starscream nodded to show he had heard and understood, but giving no other opinion on the matter. His optics were dim, and he could feel his systems whining at him to recharge, but he ignored them completely.

"I realise that I am no longer your second in command," Starscream said quickly, with the air of someone trying to get the worst over quickly, perhaps for hope that it would hurt less. "And for that reason, I realise you will also be in need of a new Air Commander and a new Third in command when Soundwave is promoted. I suggest Skywarp to you. My opinion to you, I know, means slag. But for the simple hope that you may struggle with finding replacements, Skywarp and Thundercracker are both fantastic flyers with brilliant ideas. They could be of valuable importance if upgraded. Skywarp is capable of being a flattering replacement to me in both areas." Starscream said, optics beginning to flicker closed as his spark complained in pain at giving up his very life in a matter of clicks. Megatron's optics, however, brightened with surprise. For Starscream to show him emotion so easily was one thing, but to willingly release his titles to others, even his brothers, was a different matter completely.

"Are you certain that your life will be bearable by seeing your brothers excel while you are left behind?" Megatron asked slowly, the tips of his servos meeting as he spoke. Starscream did not answer and merely looked out of the large window at the head of the hall.

"I think - had I known that I would never fly again - I would have made my last day somewhat... memorable." Starscream rumbled quietly. "I would have much liked to fly alongside my brothers."

Megatron stood now, only because he recognised sentiment in Starscream, something he had never witnessed in his jet before. Starscream did not turn for he did not wish the ex-gladiator to see the slow tears cascading down his facial plates.

"You speak as if your spark died with your connections, Starscream. Life does not end when one looses their wings." Megatron said sternly.

"It does if you are a seeker!" Starscream retaliated acidically, still not turning. "A seekers whole life is devoted to his wings. I am nothing but a mere ground launcher. I cannot transform, I cannot jet into the air, I cannot raise myself into the air-" he stopped here a moment as he thought of the last time he had flown...

Starscream loved his job. As he continued to stress; it was his life. To a seeker, the ground is a mere second home to their true bearings in the sky. Starscream had been in the sky from a very early age, even for a natural seeker. He had surpassed all the other flyers, he surpassed his peers, and he surpassed the expectations pressed upon him. But still he wanted more. He wanted to be the best because he knew could be so. Starscream flew every day, improving with each cycle, and only confirmed the suspicion that he was destined for greatness.

Of course, the seeker wasn't completely big-headed. He _was _good at what he did and he knew it. He could prove it to those who had little faith, and could stun them into regretful silence. To Starscream, the air was his way of being the best. Second in Command always reminded him that there was someone to beat him, and he hated to be beaten. In the air, no-one could beat him, not even his brothers. Starscream could fly to any height, and no-one would ever be higher than him. He could fly as fast, as far and for as long as he wished without giving it a second thought. No-one would beat him. In the air, Starscream was happy.

To have his wings stricken from him, to be told he would never fly again; tore the seeker apart. He couldn't bear the thought of being surveillance, or to travel in another Decepticon to be their eyes. He couldn't stand the fact that he could be flown into the air- but he would never fly there himself ever again. Starscream felt like he had lost his home..

"I know I can never be repaired..." Starscream said boldly, willing himself to maintain composure. "I know I shall never fly again. And for this reason, I wish to ask a single favour of you, Megatron." Starscream said slowly. His servos were shaking violently as he spoke. Thinking of his past had brought back memories of his life that made his spark ache with longing. The first time he had ever took to the sky, getting his wings branded, commanding his fleet in mid-air, shooting the Autobots down when they least expected it so... He willed his optics not to leak as he continued.

"You would not be my first choice, but I have used up all other options, and the only person I would allow to use my core and processor, would be you and my trine. Since either of my trine refuse to assist me, I have turned to you as my last resort."

Megatron nodded and he gradually moved to sit in his throne once more, listening to his SIC intently for what seemed like the first time since Starscream had become a Decepticon.

"I wish for you to kill me. Take me permanently offline. I no longer wish to function in this world while I am useless to the Decepticons. Even if my circuitry could be repaired in the future, I do not think I could manage the time between that, whether it be a cycle or a mega-cycle..."

"And you think that by rendering yourself permanently offline, the Decepticons will have a better chance at succeeding?" Megatron asked as he studied Starscream's expression.

"I do not think that I am a hindrance to the fleet, but neither do I think that I will be able to assist them when I am without my wings, or my titles." Starscream countered. Megatron sat back a little, stretching the silence painfully as he considered a life without his second in command.

"And your mind? I am sure that I do not need to remind you that you have the lives of many 'cons in your hands. Chivalry in one such as you is rare, but the tactics you devise, and the skills you possess cannot be replicated easily." Megatron said, picking his words carefully so that he did not sound as if he were complimenting the seeker. Starscream nodded, agreeing that perhaps his plans were intelligent and did save many from certain peril...

"Practice creates perfection, Megatron. If I had to learn then so will they. I do not wish to live like a primitive database, throwing tactics to the troops and then packed away in a corner to gather dust..."

"I must say that without you, the prospect of battle and planning seems terribly boring," Megatron commented simply. "What of your brothers? How exactly did they react?"

"Thundercracker could not bear to look at me, and Skywarp told me that whatever I chose to do, they would stand by me." Starscream said, feeling a sharp twinge in his spark as he spoke of Skywarp. Perhaps it was the bond, or perhaps it was simply the knowledge that he would never see his un-hateable sibling again. He thought for a moment, how strange it was that he was talking of the prospect of his death so very casually with Megatron. He was not even sure that the Lord would give him what he wished.

Starscream let the silence drag, in which both he and Megatron were comfortable in reminiscing acts of great courage performed in the air, either by Starscream or through his orders.

"I am ready," Starscream said finally, looking up. "If you would."

Megatron stood also and moved over to the large empty space in the hall. Starscream followed as he typically would. He had spent most of his life following Megatron around; it had become quite a habit. The warlord made his way into the centre of the space and stood looking at Starscream for a moment, admiring how the mech had grown in his time.

"I am not sure there is a way to do this without causing pain," Megatron said. His voice was still stern, but Starscream noted the tiniest hint of uneasiness. Both master and SIC had been in contact since Megatron was much younger, and to be the death of the seeker was all too coincidental. Megatron would give Starscream what he wanted if he wanted it badly enough.

"I understand that when a spark is extinguished manually, it can take some time for the form to shut down." Starscream commented, remembering there being one such rumour amongst the trine. Megatron nodded slowly, then placed a large servo over his own chest.

"It was a terrible experience to have you as my SIC, Starscream." He said slowly, watching the seeker frown and smiling to himself. "You constantly were a threat, and you constantly put me in a position of paranoia. I thank you." He said shortly, and Starscream smiled just a little.

"The pleasure was all mine, you rusting heap of self-centred cogs."

Megatron paused a moment while the seeker opened his spark chamber to the other. The glow was weaker than it should have been, the spark beating slowly in a desperate attempt to just keep the body it dwelled in going just a little longer. Starscream's optics flickered from his spark chamber, up to the warlord and he paused slightly.

"Quickly," he pleaded quietly, unable to mask the shake of fear in his vocals. Megatron nodded and reached into the confines of Starscream's chest.

His large hand closed around the spark, and it distinguished. It almost seemed relieved to be free from the painful struggle of operating..

Starscream's optics faded dimmer and his legs gave way, sending him falling for the floor, but Megatron caught him before he came close. The Lord knelt, holding the seeker in his arms.

Starscream's mouth gaped a little as his circuits began to slowly shut down. Energon trickled from the corner of his mouth as he gasped, ventilations failing. Starscream clenched his servos to Megatron's chest plating, losing all sense of where he was or even what was happening. He whined loudly with the strange experience of each of his body parts shutting down one by one. As his chest finally shut down, and he lost strength in his arms, he fell limp, held still close in the glory gladiator's arms.

The tired optics, with their last scrap of energy, looked up to Megatron, and he mouthed silent thanks to his Lord, and offlined, optics shutting black and colour slowly draining from his chassis.

Starscream was dead.

Megatron stood, holding the body of his second in command in his arms. He carried him to his brothers. He would now remain forever as he was, Lord Megatron's Second in Command.

Wings or no wings.

**END.**


End file.
